


La Descente aux Enfers d'Ulysse

by BlueFloyd



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoolisme, Après la fin de l'histoire, Commerce, Drug Abuse, Gen, Les plus grands combats se menent parfois une fois revenu au port, Toxicomanie, Vie domestique, relation père/fils
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: On dit souvent qu'Ulysse est un des héros grecs qui a effectué une catabase, une descente aux Enfers. Et c'est vrai, mais pas pour l'épisode que l'on connait. Lorsqu'il consulte Tiresias, Ulysse passe par une nekuia, une invocation sur Terre des morts. Il ne descend pas lui aux Enfers. Cependant...





	La Descente aux Enfers d'Ulysse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Odysseus' Descent into Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229879) by [BlueFloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd)



Cependant, il existe un autre épisode moins connu, car moins épique dans son ampleur. On parle là d'Ulysse après son retour à Ithaque. Une fois passés le massacre des prétendants, la joie du retour, le bonheur de retrouver Pénélope, Ulysse se trouve désœuvré. Ithaque demande bien peu d'intendance de sa part, cela fait des années que le royaume fonctionne sans qu'il soit là. Il s'ennuie chez lui, l'aventure lui manque. Il envisage bien de repartir, mais il craint de ne jamais rentrer cette fois là. Il ne peut pas faire ça à Pénélope, se dit-il, pour se cacher que c'est lui qui est terrifié de mourir loin d'Ithaque.

Alors il tourne en rond. Il prend du poids, ça ne va plus avec Pénélope, il est tout le temps irascible, il ressasse sa grandeur passé, il a l'impression d'être devenu ordinaire, et il en rejette la faute sur sa famille, qui le retient à Ithaque. Il commence à boire. Un peu, puis de plus en plus.

Ça va de moins en moins bien avec Pénélope. Les disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de retourner chez ses parents, "pour réfléchir à tout ça et prendre du recul". Elle a su l'attendre pendant toutes ces années, mais elle ne sait pas comment le gérer lui. Son absence qui était censé ne durer qu'une semaine se pérennise.

Ulysse n'arrive pas non plus à communiquer avec Télémaque. Télémaque, on lui a vendu un père plus grand qu'une légende, sillonnant les océans, il se retrouve avec un ivrogne irascible qui ne monte jamais sur un bateau. Et puis le décalage générationnel dans leurs centres d'intérêt est flagrant, ils n'ont rien à se dire. Télémaque est le moins souvent possible au palais, il rentre tard tous les soirs, puis s'installe définitivement dans un petit appart du centre ville dès qu'il commence à toucher un salaire. Parce qu'en plus il a décidé de travailler au lieu de régner. "On verra plus tard pour la royauté, pour le moment t'es toujours là, non ?", répond-t-il quand son père lui pose la question.

Ulysse se délabre de plus en plus. Un jour qu'il est affalé dans une taverne du port, un des dealers les moins recommandables d'Ithaque (si tant est qu'il y en ait de recommandables) lui fait découvrir le shit. Ulysse aime la sensation d'évasion que ça lui procure. Il se met à fumer. Au moins pendant ce temps il boit moins, et ça lui fait perdre du poids.

Puis il passe à des drogues plus dures. Pour financer sa consolation, il vend les meubles, jusqu'au lit nuptial qu'il avait fabriqué, il vide le trésor d'Ithaque, met au clou les quelques souvenirs de son Odyssée, puis en désespoir de cause, il vend même le palais.

Il se retrouve à la rue, il est surnommé le Roi-Mendiant par les quelques habitants qui ont encore de la sympathie pour lui. Mais il est violent quand il est en manque ou quand il a bu, alors ils sont de moins en moins nombreux.

Un soir où il est vraiment défoncé, il décide de prendre un bateau et de retourner voir Circé, persuadé qu'il n'y a plus rien pour lui sur Ithaque et qu'elle, elle le comprendra. Évidemment, vu son état il fait naufrage à peine sorti du port et il manque de se noyer.

Il se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Télémaque est à son chevet, l'air bouleversé. Il a été sauvé par un pêcheur qui a vu son bateau se renverser, et il a été dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas consommé de drogues, ni bu, et il a été correctement nourri par son séjour à l'hôpital. Il réalise ce qu'il est devenu, il voit que Télémaque s'est inquiété pour lui, lui qui pensait qu'il avait été abandonné de tous. Il fond en larmes. Il pleure pendant des heures comme un gosse, sur les genoux de son fils qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il a touché le fond. Il sait qu'il a eu énormément de chance de ne pas mourir, et que s'il retombe dans les mêmes erreurs, il est foutu. Il est déterminé à s'en sortir, à tout prix. Comme ça reste Ulysse, il utilise une méthode un peu radicale. Il tranche la tête de son dealer. Puis il est très vocal sur le fait qu'il fera subir la même chose à toute personne qui vendra de la drogue sur Ithaque désormais, ou qui lui vendra à lui personnellement de l'alcool.

Il trouve un petit boulot dans une boutique de produits locaux et de souvenirs. C'est dur pour lui, il se retrouve à vendre des porte-clefs célébrant son Odyssée. Mais en même temps, c'est un rappel permanent de son potentiel. Il met tout son argent de côté. Il se remet à la fabrication de lits, et commence à écouler sa production sur ses weekends, en gardant le travail dans la boutique de souvenirs en semaine. Il bosse tout le temps, ça lui évite de penser à autre chose. Les gens sont impressionnés par sa volonté, et par la qualité de sa menuiserie. Son commerce commence à marcher. Ça le motive à travailler encore plus dur. Au bout de quelques années, il réussit à se mettre à son compte.

Il voit fréquemment Télémaque, qui est devenu capitaine d'un navire commercial. Ils parlent de l'océan. Sa fabrique de lit prospère. Télémaque achète son propre bateau, et il s'associe à son père, pour vendre des lits dans tous les ports de la Méditerranée.

Un jour, Pénélope dit à Télémaque qu'elle aimerait revoir Ulysse, s'il est d'accord. Son père vient de mourir, elle avait pris sa place à la tête de la fabrique de tapis familiale il y a quelques années. Ulysse accepte, il est terriblement angoissé, il veut lui montrer qu'il n'est plus la même personne que quand elle l'a quitté, il a peur de tout gâcher mais il ne refuserait pour rien au monde de la revoir.

Ils ont une très longue conversation, où c'est essentiellement Pénélope qui parle, ce premier soir. De sa vie depuis son départ, de comment elle a vécu son absence quand il était en mer, des différences et des similitudes. Ils conviennent de se revoir de temps à autre. Avec le temps, Ulysse réussira même à lui parler de l'horreur des combats au pied des murailles de Troie, et de ses multiples naufrages, surtout du dernier. Il ne redeviennent pas un couple, mais ils apprécient tous les deux leur relation apaisée, à l'automne de leur vie.

Ulysse ne réalisera jamais son rêve de réunir assez d'argent pour racheter le palais d'Ithaque. Mais il ne retouchera plus à une goutte de grappa ni à une quelconque drogue, et après avoir confié la direction de la fabrique à son apprenti le plus doué, il finira ses jours paisiblement dans une maison donnant sur le port, entouré de la famille de Télémaque, dont il aura élevé les cinq enfants pendant qu'il était en mer. Il mourra paisiblement à 82 ans dans son sommeil. Télémaque refusera la proposition de funérailles nationales venant du Conseil de l'Île, et seule une plaque discrète sur la tombe d'Ulysse rappelle qu'il fût jusqu'à sa mort le dernier roi d'Ithaque.


End file.
